Like drugs
by LidiaJones33
Summary: Derek es su droga, y aunque se diga lo contrario, Stiles no tiene ninguna intención de dejarlo.


**Hey there beautiful people. Quería agradeceros a todos los comentarios en los otros dos OS Sterek que he publicado aquí, de verdad que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias :3 Y bueno, es dejo esto, que es algo corto, pero espero que os guste. Comentad y decidme que os parece y volveré pronto con más Sterek. Love you all 3**

* * *

**Like drugs.  
**

Stiles sabe que va a acabar destrozado en cuanto pone un pie dentro del apartamento. Lo sabe porque ya es una rutina. Una rutina que se vuelve cada vez más una necesidad. Una necesidad que sabe que acabará consumiéndolo. Pero no puede evitarlo.

Porque es como una droga.

Tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, demasiadas cosas que su mente no deja de revolver, desordenar, para después volver a dejarlas como estaban sin encontrar ninguna respuesta. Y necesita parar. Necesita hacer que sus pensamientos dejen de correr. Necisita un descanso, desconectar. Y sabe que solo lo conseguirá así, aunque después duela.

Por eso cuando Derek aparece delante de su vista, Stiles avanza con paso decidido y empieza a desabrocharle el cinturón sin ni siquiera saludar.

Las manos del hombre lobo agarran sus antebrazos clavando los dedos en su piel hasta hacer daño. Deker lo empuja contra la pared más cercana y lo mira a los ojos y los lee con más facilidad de la que lee un libro abierto.

Y ahí vuelve a empezar todo, como cada noche. Vuelven a eso que Stiles se prometió la primera vez que jamás volvería a suceder. Eso que Stiles se sigue diciendo cada mañana que nunca más volverá a pasar y sabe que se está mintiendo a sí mismo incluso antes de pensarlo.

Sus labios chocan sin ningun cuidado, de forma desordenada, mordiendo más que besando. A Stiles le duele, para Derek no es ni una caricia. Pero Stiles necesita que duela, porque necesita callar las voces que suenan de fondo en su cabeza, que le dicen que debería parar, que esto no está bien, que se está destrozando a sí mismo, que esta no es la solución.

Y Stiles no quiere seguir pensando, por eso acudió ahí en primer lugar, y por eso salta y rodea la cadera de Derek con sus piernas, profundizando más el beso.

Sus manos se cuelan por debajo de la camiseta del mayor, arañando la piel de su espalda y notando bajo las llemas de sus dedos cómo las marcas que deja se desvanecen casi al instante.

Derek lo presiona más contra la pared y le arranca la camiseta sin muchos miramientos mientras lame su cuello. Y las voces de la cabeza de Stiles bajan de volumen, pero no es suficiente.

Stiles tira del borde de la camiseta de Derek, desesperado por sentir su piel directamente contra la suya, sintiendo más deseo del que jamás ha sentido nunca por algo. El hombre lobo se separa solo lo suficiente para deshacerse de la prenda y vuelve a juntar sus labios con fuerza, abordando la boca de Stiles con su lengua, intentando barrer todos los pensamientos de su cabeza.

Derek baja a Stiles de su cintura y lo separa. Recorre cada parte de su cuerpo con los ojos, parando en su cara, frunciendo el ceño. Stiles tiembla y se siente ansioso y nervioso, pero no se mueve, deja que el hombre lobo recorra su torso desnudo con la mirada, deja que vea en sus ojos el deseo de que esa noche signifique más de lo que es en realidad, deja que escuche los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, la sangre recorriendo su cuerpo demasiado rápido.

Hasta que Derek decide que no hay nada nuevo, que es todo exactamente igual que cada noche que pasan juntos, y empuja a Stiles contra el sofá, tumbándose encima.

Cuando Derek le quita los pantalones y la ropa interior a la vez, Stiles ya no entiende lo que dicen las voces de su cabeza, le hablan sin sentido, pero siguen ahí. Derek vuelve a su boca, complétamente desnudo ahora, y el pequeño lo abraza con la poca fuerza que tiene y levanta la cadera para que sus erecciones se rocen y el placer consiga callar de todo las malditas voces.

No callan, pero ahora solo susurran.

Stiles gime el nombre de Derek en su oído y sabe que mañana no podrá mirarle a los ojos sin ponerse colorado, como le pasa siempre, pero ahora no es el mejor momento para avergonzarse.

El mayor le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja sin dejar de moverse contra él, acariciando con sus enormes manos toda la piel que puede alcanzar.

Stiles respira entrecortadamente contra la piel del cuello de Derek y susurra "te necesito" con la voz ronca mientras le rodea con las piernas, sientiendo demasiado, sabiendo que no aguantará mucho.

Y cuando Derek entra en él con fuerza, haciendo que duela, justo como Stiles lo necesita, las voces se callan del todo. La mente de Stiles se queda en blanco durante unos minutos y deja que sea su corazón quien tome el control de su cuerpo.

La calma lo invade hasta que el placer irrumpe, haciéndole clavar los dientes en uno de los hombros desnudos de Derek. Aprieta el agarre sobre el hombre lobo, haciendo que se hunda todavía más en su interior, y vuelve a buscar sus labios, besándole con lentitud y suavidad por primera, última y única vez en toda la noche, algo que casi nunca se permite hacer porque le parece demasiado personal, íntimo... importante. Y sea lo que sea lo que ellos tienen, es de todo menos importante. O debería.

Pero está sintiendo todo lo que puede llegar a sentir. Placer, lujuria, pasión, hambre, ansiedad, felicidad, calma, dolor, nerviosismo, incluso tristeza ante la certeza de que este momento acabará dentro de poco. Está sintiendo todo eso y más. Todo a la vez.

Está sintiendo todo lo que puede llegar a sentir multiplicado por mil y sin pensamientos que lo agobien. Porque eso es lo que solo Derek consigue y por lo que Stiles lo necesita.

Derek hace que todo lo que Stiles siente se multiplique por mil, como una droga.

Y como una droga, consigue que se olvide de todo por un glorioso momento.

Y como una droga, lo dejará destrozado a la mañana siguiente cuando se despierte en una cama vacía y descubra, una vez más, que todo su mundo sigue exáctamente igual que antes de esa noche.

Y como una droga, por muchas veces que Stiles se prometa que va a parar esto, por mucho que cada mañana se desgaste un poco más, sabe que va a recaer, porque es casi imposible desengancharse.

Derek es su droga, y aunque se diga lo contrario, Stiles no tiene ninguna intención de dejarlo.


End file.
